Son Goku (Xeno) (OC)
|-|Base= |-|Super Saiyan= |-|Super Saiyan 3= |-|Super Saiyan 4= ] |-|Ultra Instinct= Summary At some point in history, an alternative timeline is born when Goku becomes a fundamental ally to the Time Patrol under the Supreme Kai of Time and takes a full on the job as a Time Patroller. Xeno Goku in this timeline performed the Super Saiyan God ritual and absorbed his "God Ki" into his various Super Saiyan transformations. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-B | 2-B | At least 2-B, likely 2-A | 2-A | 2-A Name: Son Goku "Xeno" Origin: Dragon Ball Heroes Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Saiyan God, Time Patroller Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Artist, Weapon Mastery (Of the Power Pole), Attack Reflection, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), Enhanced Senses (Even without ki training, Goku has exceptional senses that allow him to locate small, distant objects by tracking their smell, see clearly over long distances, and track the movements of others even in pitch black conditions by feeling vibrations in the air), Immortality (Types 1 and 8; Resurrected himself after he was erased from existence by Beerus as he wasn't "destined" to die by his hands. His existence is required for the very peace and balance of the entire DBH Multiverse. Even if he dies, he'll always come back to life as his existence is required for the fate of the entire mutiverse) Acrobatics, Pressure Point Strikes, Flight, Spaceflight, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Acausality (Type 4), Non-Physical Interaction, Accelerated Development (Training; Physical Stats, Abilities), Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Goku grows stronger every time he fights and can become stronger in the midst of combat, vastly increasing in strength whenever he is mortally injured), Shockwaves Generation, Afterimage Creation, Power Mimicry (Can easily replicate other Ki-based techniques after seeing them once), Energy / Ki Absorption, Life-Force Absorption (Using "Draw", he can damage opponents by sucking out their life energy, which he can then use to heal himself), Light Manipulation (Can create flashes of light to blind opponents), Healing (Can heal others, carries Senzu Beans with him), Information Analysis, Probability Manipulation, Telepathy (Can telepathically communicate with others and read minds), Telekinesis, Teleportation, BFR, Dimensional Travel, Spatial Manipulation (Anyone with God Ki can open holes in space to summon meteors. Can create his own space/dimension), Time Manipulation (Can create a dimension in which time is slowed), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon Shenron or Super Shenron), Statistics Amplification (Goku can greatly enhance his capabilities with Kaio-ken, by potentially up to one hundred times), Minor Air Manipulation, Statistics Reduction (Can reduce enemy's power to 1), Rage Power, Transformation (Can transform into a Super Saiyan, increasing his capabilities drastically), Sound Manipulation and Portal Creation (Characters stronger than or equal to Super Buu and Gotenks should be able to perform the Vice Shout through sheer power), Damage Reduction, Can reduce enemy's Damage Reduction by 50%, Fusionism (Via Fusion Dance), Passive Fate Manipulation (During his battle with Demigra his mere presence changed the outcome of the battle in which he was "destined to lose") and Plot Manipulation (Can constantly alter the plot of the past, present, and future with a mere thought), Reality Warping (Warped the entire DBH Multiverse after it got erased after his battle with Demigra), Time Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Mind controlled "The Ones" who are a group of 5th Dimensional Beings), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Law Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Purification (Type 2, Cleansed Demigra of his evil aura and had him return to his normal self), Death Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Existence Erasure (Can erase people from existence via Hakai), Empathic Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Passive Life Aura (Goku can passively heal his wounds he suffered during battle), Corruption (Type 3), Biological Manipulation, Sealing (Goku can seal others to an alternate dimensiom with a mere snap of his fingers), Durability Negation, Regeneration Negation (Up to High-Godly) and Resistance Negation, Can harm intangible, incorporeal, abstract, and nonexistent beings, Resistance to Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations, Existence Erasure, Empathic Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception (Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a God), Reality Warping, Precognition, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Law Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Resistance Negation (Resisted Demigra's ability that can bypass resistances), Soul Manipulation (Survived attacks from Shroom that targeted his soul), Mind Manipulation (Demigra couldn't take over his mind and make him a Time Breaker), Magic (Demigra questioned why his magic wouldn't work on him), Temporal BFR (Was unaffected by one of Demigra's attacks, which had sent Beat through time), Time Manipulation (Goku is far more powerful than lesser Demon Gods, who were unaffected by Chronoa's time-based abilities), Time Stop (Repeatedly resisted Hit's attempts to freeze him in time until Hit powered up further), Morality Manipulation, Possession, Madness Manipulation (Type 2), Corruption (Able to resist the effects of dark energy), Power Nullification (Beings with divinity cannot be affected by Android 21's waves, which can nullify powers), Transmutation (Goku is far more powerful than SSJ Vegito and Time Patroller Trunks, both of whom could fight after being turned into candy), Immunity to Fate Manipulation (Not even The Entities themselves who are a group of infinite dimensional beings could affect Goku's battle Demigra where he was "destined to lose), Acausality Negation (The Entities couldn't interwine and mess up with Goku's timeline when going to the past and killing when he was younger), and Toon Force |-|Super Saiyan=Same as before on an massively enhanced scale, Holy Manipulation, Earth Manipulation (Can cause tremors and major earthquakes by shouting and punching the ground), Minor Electricity Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Transmutation (Can turn others into a coffee table, candy, tree, cardboard, etc. with just a snap of his fingers), Resistance to Energy Absorption, Absolute Zero, Antimatter Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Power Absorption and Physics Manipulation |-|Super Saiyan 3=Same as before on an further enhanced scale then previous |-|Super Saiyan 4=Same as before on an unfathomably higher scale, Heat Generation, Immortality (Type 3), Reactive Evolution, and Regeneration (Low, over time) |-|Ultra Instinct=Same as before on an insanely higher scale, Instinctive Reaction (Goku in this state can dodge and attack unconsciously without needing to think), Plant Manipulation, Creation (Can create random objects with a mere wave of his hand), Subjective Reality, Water Manipulation, Underwater Breathing, Immunity to Energy Absorption Attack Potency: Multiverse level (Went toe to toe with Post-Tokitoki Absorption Demigra who was going to cause the collapse of the DBH Multiverse and the "Real World" in base and eventually overpowered him) | Multiverse level (When powering up to a Super Saiyan, he nearly collapsed the entire DBH Multiverse and fought on par with Base Heroes Demigra) | At least Multiverse level (Defeated Base Heroes Demigra and collapsed the entire DBH Multiverse), likely Multiverse level+ (Managed to slightly injure Makyouka Demigra who was planning to reshape the DBH Multiverse and Future Warrior's timeline which contained infinite universes) | Multiverse level+ (Effortlessly stomped Demigra in his Makyouka Form as a Super Saiyan 4 who erased the entire DBH Multiverse including Future Warrior's timeline which contained infinife universe) | Multiverse level+ (By "breaking" through his limits, Goku managed to unlock a new form that even the GoDs themselves can't easily reach: Ultra Instinct. By doing so Goku is much more stronger then he was as a Super Saiyan 4. Effortlessly one shot Super Fu and defeated Final Form Mira) Speed: Immeasurable (Can travel through different timelines with mere movement) | Immeasurable (Far faster than before. Can keep up with Base Heroes Demigra) | Immeasurable (Far faster than before. Kept up with Base Heroes Demigra and managed to keep up with Makyouka Demigra) | Immeasurable (Far faster than before. Casually kept up with Makyouka Demigra) | Immeasurable (Blitzed Super Fu and defeated Final Form Mira) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Higher with various Super Saiyan transformations and with Ultra Instinct) Striking Strength: Multiversal (Traded punches with Demigra) | Multiversal | At least Multiversal (Traded blows with Base Heroes Demigra), likely Mulitversal+ (Briefly traded strikes with Makyouka Demigra before getting insanely overwhelmed) | Multiversal+ (Traded blows with Demigra who was in his Makyouka Form as a Super Saiyan 4) | Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level (Took his from Demigra. Damage Reduction makes him more difficult to kill) | Multiverse level (Much more durable than before) | At least Multiverse level (Effortlessly survived and blocked Base Demigra's attacks with little effort), likely Multiverse level+ (Survived several attacks from Makyouka Demigra) | Multiverse level+ (No sold attacks from Makyouka Demigra) | Multiverse level+ (Barely flinched from Final Form Mira's attack. Instinctive Reaction makes him very difficult to hit) Stamina: Insanely high. Xeno Goku can use up to Kaioken x100 which normally would put strains on his body. Range: Extended melee range. Multiversal with ki blasts and attacks. Low Multiversal with portals. | Extended melee range. Multiversal with ki blasts and attacks. Low Multiversal with portals. | Extended melee range. Multiversal with ki blasts and attacks. Low Multiversal with portals. | Extended melee range. Multiversal+ with ki blasts and attacks. Multiversal with portals. | Extended melee range. Multiversal+ with ki blasts and attacks. Multiversal with portals. Standard Equipment: Power Pole and a bag of Senzu Beans which he carries on his waist. Intelligence: Xeno Goku lacks knowledge when it comes to things that aren't related to fighting, Goku is a master of prodigal skill when it comes to martial arts, with years of experience fighting against powerful opponents with a plethora of abilities. Weaknesses: Utterly clueless in common sense Key: Base| Super Saiyan | Super Saiyan 3 '''| '''Super Saiyan 4 | Ultra Instinct Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Adults Category:Aliens Category:Gods Category:Time Travelers Category:Good Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Chi Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fathers Category:Martial Artists Category:Saiyans Category:Transformation Users Category:Aura Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Portal Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Summoners Category:Space Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Energy Users Category:Rage Users Category:Healers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Fusionism Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Life Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Sound Users Category:BFR Users Category:Heat Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Pressure Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Acrobats Category:Reality Warpers Category:Concept Users Category:Perception Users Category:Void Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Probability Users Category:Law Users Category:Madness Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Fate Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Earth Users Category:Holy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Mind Users Category:Biology Users Category:Time Users Category:Death Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Purification Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Water Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Creation Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Tier 2 Category:OCs Category:Immortals